Galactic Empire/Original
From the bloated carcass of the Old Galactic Republic, an ambitious politician carved the Galactic Empire, a New Order of government meant to sweep away the injustices and inefficiencies of its predecessor. Rather than offer the people of the galaxy newfound hope, the Empire instead became a tyrannical regime, presided over by a shadowy and detached despot steeped in the dark side of the Force. Personal liberties were crushed, and the governance of everyday affairs was pulled away from the senate, and instead given to unscrupulous regional governors. Accompanying the growth of the Empire was an unprecedented military buildup. The many shipyards in the Emperor's domain churned out immense fleets of Star Destroyers and TIE fighters. The Imperial starfleet maintained order in the galaxy, a role previously undertaken by the Jedi Knights, an august order of protectors wiped out during the Emperor's ascent. It was through fear that the Empire ruled. Its power hungry lieutenants and technocrats developed greater and greater instruments of destruction to cow a rebellious populace. This philosophy culminated in the creation of the Death Star, a mobile space station with a prime weapon of unspeakable power. When fully charged, Death Star's superlaser had the ability to destroy a planet. Despite such shows of strength -- indeed, because of them -- the flames of rebellion fanned higher. Small pockets of resistance banded together to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic. At first, the pitiable number of freedom fighters seemed no match for the oppressive Empire. Nonetheless, they managed to score an impressive victory with the destruction of the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin 4 Having proved itself a viable threat, the Rebel Alliance found itself under Imperial counterattack. The core group of Rebels spent three years relocating their hidden headquarters, before being routed in a crushing attack at the Battle of Hoth. A few short months later, the Rebels discovered that the Death Star was but the first of many Imperial superweapons in development. A second Death Star was nearing completion over the distant moon of Endor . Intelligence gathered by Bothan spies informed the Rebel planners that Emperor Palpatine himself would be present to oversee the final stages of construction. Thus an irresistible target was in place over that peaceful green moon: the Empire's next great weapon, incomplete and vulnerable, and the head of the Empire himself, both in one place. The Alliance took the bait -- the Battle of Endor was entirely designed by the prescient Emperor Palpatine to be the final confrontation in the Galactic Civil War. Palpatine failed to foresee the resourcefulness of the Rebels or the treachery of one of his most trusted aides, however. Palpatine died during The Battle of Endor, and the second Death Star was destroyed. The Empire had been dealt a deadly blow, and slowly and surely, would be brought down by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Units *Stormtrooper *Shock Trooper *Scout Trooper *Imperial Pilot *Dark Trooper 'NPC Hero' *Darth Vader Units added in Battlefront II *Imperial Officer *Imperial Pilot changed to Imperial Engineer *Imperial Marine 'Heroes' *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Boba Fett Units added in Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *AT-AT Driver (Imperial Pilot) *Death Star Gunner (Imperial Engineer) *Death Star Trooper *Elite Dark Trooper *Darktrooper Commander 'Heroes' *IG-88 Units added in Battlefront: Elite Squadron 'NPC Units' *Imperial Fleet Officer *Dark Trooper Phase III *Wookiee Clone *Imperial Royal Guard *Imperial Clone Trooper 'Heroes' *X1 Weapons *E-11 Blaster Rifle *E-11e *Blaster Pistol *Minimag PTL *E-11s Sniper Rifle Vehicles *AT-AT *AT-ST *IFT-X *IFT-T Ships *Star Destroyer *Victory II-class Frigate *TIE Fighter *TIE Bomber *TIE Interceptor *Theta-class Shuttle Links * Back to Factions Category:Factions Category:Infantry Category:Need to Battlefrontize Category:Need Rewording